


Kloes（米英KQ） C2 皇家婚礼 13

by LavenderMa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa
Summary: KQ夫夫洞房肉，存





	

王后甚至连睡衣都没脱。这睡衣就像个宽大的罩子，里面其实没有任何内衣——他双手撑在床边高耸起臀部，衣服下摆被撩到腰部，臀腿赤裸出来，国王带着茧子的手顺着大腿一路往上摸了进去。  
来之前亚瑟已经清洁并且扩张过，穴口柔软微张，不过饶是如此，当阿尔弗雷德探进两根手指的时候亚瑟还是抖了一抖。  
国王沉默着，微微卷曲手指摸索着肠道，没一会儿就探进三根反复地进出。  
亚瑟敏锐地感到阿尔弗雷德带着怒意，他的沉默是一种无性的职责。亚瑟被摆着的姿势及其屈辱，后穴中手指的扩张也是潦草而粗暴，他心里不禁有点打鼓，这种情况下被进入可能不会温柔到哪里去。  
手指抽出来，亚瑟闷哼了一声——他真没想到阿尔弗雷德就直接进来了。  
阿尔弗雷德一手卡住亚瑟的腰，一手扶着性器慢慢进入，等完全被吞入之后，就不再顾忌大开大合地进出起来。  
国王的力气极大，亚瑟觉得自己的腰都被掐青了，肉体撞击的声音回荡在卧室，清晰而放荡。  
亚瑟双手死死撑住，被撞得七零八落的，双腿分开微微颤抖，但是阿尔弗雷德速度渐渐加快，很快亚瑟就撑不住上半身倒在床上。  
阿尔弗雷德喘口气，面无表情地托起亚瑟的臀部，继续干。  
可能因为位置的变化，阿尔弗雷德一下就撞到了亚瑟的花心，亚瑟一颤，发出一声带着泣音的声音。  
国王的动作一顿，然后似乎冷笑了一下，朝着刚刚撞到的地方密集地攻击起来。  
室内景象及其淫靡，亚瑟的身体雪白纤细，下半身赤裸，上面宽松的睡衣松开露出半个肩膀，被健壮年轻的国王掌握在身下，被撞击得像风中飘摇的小船——在剧烈的起伏中两人相连的地方清晰可见，肉体撞击的啪啪声中慢慢想起黏腻的水声。  
亚瑟忍受不住，他觉得自己简直一半在水里一半在火里，粗暴的性爱激起了原始的快感，让他不由得地像小兽一样轻声啜泣。他为阿尔弗雷德粗暴的动作心寒，又多少唾弃自己在这粗暴的交媾中仍然享受的身体。  
阿尔弗雷德加快了冲刺的速度，这时候亚瑟的小穴已经发麻了，疼痛已经感受不到，但是快感却开始愈加强烈。电流一样的快感让亚瑟颤抖着敞开身体，但是这具身体还是不习惯在不抚慰性器的情况下高潮，但是这时候自慰仿佛是对这快感的妥协，亚瑟只能咬着牙，在不成声的呻吟中让自己的丈夫射在自己身体里面。  
精液粘稠并且微凉，留在肠道深处很不舒服，亚瑟以为阿尔弗雷德完事了，想爬起来去清洗，却被阿尔弗雷德翻过身来，丢到床上。  
这下他就和阿尔弗雷德对视了，从性爱开始他们还没有对视过，此刻亚瑟能看见自己丈夫在自己身体内射了一次后仍旧冰冷的表情——当然，还有充满攻击性的肌肉和发泄后又开始微微勃起的巨物。  
阿尔弗雷德脱了衣服扔到地上，一步跨上了床。  
亚瑟瑟缩了一下，不由得吞了吞口水，他被按在国王的胯下，暗示非常明显。  
亚瑟闭了闭眼，张嘴含住巨物尽量吞吐起来。  
要说亚瑟吻技卓越，可是口技真不怎么样，他之前又没和男人上过床，可是幸亏国王陛下年少气盛，草草几下那巨物又抬了起来。  
阿尔弗雷德待重新勃起后就把亚瑟按回了床里，然后没怎么一用力就撕开了亚瑟的睡衣。  
这一次阿尔弗雷德没再直接进来。  
他低下头吮吸着亚瑟的脖子，等留下了足够的痕迹才慢慢下移，双手也在皮肤上尽情揉弄抚摸，就像对着一件爱不释手的玩具。  
直到阿尔弗雷德开始舔弄爱抚亚瑟的乳头，亚瑟才受不了细细地呻吟起来。  
此时王耀的药已经开始起效了，亚瑟的乳头连带附近乳晕都非常敏感，在阿尔弗雷德的爱抚下前面高高翘起，顶着阿尔弗雷德的小腹，于是阿尔弗雷德就一手握住亚瑟的性器抚弄起来。  
阿尔弗雷德上下夹攻，再加上亚瑟之前被顶弄得本就兴致高起，又加上药效辅助，所以尽管阿尔弗雷德手上没什么技巧，亚瑟还是很快泄了出来。  
这次的高潮来得迅猛，亚瑟腰瞬间弹起，短促一声尖叫之后才重新摔回床里。  
高潮后有亚瑟的喘息还没平顺，小腹不断上下，双腿就被拉开，高放在阿尔弗雷德的肩上。  
亚瑟呜咽一声，摇头轻声恳求了一句。  
“不要？”阿尔弗雷德终于开了口，声音低沉，“你有权力拒绝吗，王后？”  
亚瑟闭上眼，遮住眼中的湿意。  
阿尔弗雷德从正面进入了亚瑟，这种姿势把身体拉到了极致，如果不是亚瑟身体足够柔软，根本就做不了。  
“王后，”阿尔弗雷德一改之前的沉默，开始用语言挑逗亚瑟，“你知道是谁在干你吗？”  
“是、陛下……”  
“陛下是谁？”  
“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯……”  
“完整地说，是谁在干你？”  
“是……”亚瑟抓紧床单半转过头，“阿尔……弗雷德……琼斯……在干我……”  
“干得你舒服吗？”  
“舒服……”  
“谁干得你舒服？”  
“阿尔……干得我舒服……”  
国王满意地点点头，渐渐加快了动作，“之前还有人干过你吗？”  
亚瑟摇头：“没有、没有……”  
王后敏感的身体已经被干开了，就算不愿意承认，他现在的身体却在被侵犯的过程中满是欢愉。  
第二次进行了很长时间，已经发泄过一次的国王异常持久，亚瑟在高潮边缘沉沦着，终于受不了想去自慰，却被阿尔弗雷德阻止了。  
阿尔弗雷德肩膀上挂着亚瑟的腿，双手却捉住亚瑟的双手，不让他有动作。  
“陛下！不！求求你……”亚瑟挣扎起来，尖叫着恳求，他已经被无法破除高墙的浪潮击碎了那点自尊。  
“宝贝，这一次你要用后面高潮。”  
“不……”  
亚瑟求饶的话语被撞得粉碎，他猛烈摇着头，主动摇摆起臀部好让阿尔弗雷德顶到那最要命的一点。  
可是阿尔弗雷德却在这时候停下了动作。  
亚瑟疑惑地看他，却被扶了起来，阿尔弗雷德坐到床上，让他坐到自己身上。  
“唔……”这姿势让他被进入得异常深，但是阿尔弗雷德阻止了上下的动作。  
国王抓起一边被撕开的睡衣，把亚瑟两手绑在了背后，然后握住对方的腰，旋转着在亚瑟内部摇摆起来。  
阿尔弗雷德一改一开始的粗暴，动作温柔缓慢，性器抚慰到了亚瑟内部所有的地方。亚瑟双手被缚在背后难以用力，只能靠在阿尔弗雷德怀里，承受着对方的深吻。  
“唔嗯……”亚瑟被遏止在高潮边缘，身体兴奋得发抖却达不到那一点，这种温柔对他来说简直是一种折磨。  
“陛下，求你……”亚瑟知道阿尔弗雷德想听什么。  
“求我什么？”  
“求你……用力干我……”  
“哦？你身体发骚了对吗？”  
“是的，”亚瑟自暴自弃地一口咬在丈夫的肩头，“你快把我干射！”  
这一咬似乎刺激到了年轻的国王，对方卡住亚瑟的腰开始大幅度上下起来。  
亚瑟仰起头，尖叫着发泄磨人的快感，终于达到了第二次高潮。  
第二次的高潮绵长而持久，亚瑟身体发着颤，对方还在不客气地侵略着，亚瑟的高潮丝毫没有减缓对方的攻势。  
阿尔弗雷德本来就绑得不禁，亚瑟手上的束缚一会儿就送了，高潮后的人绵软无力，只能抱着对方的肩背，承受上下剧烈的颠簸。  
年轻的国王在达到顶峰的时候凶猛地咬住王后的脖子，似乎猛兽死死咬住自己的猎物，至死方竟。


End file.
